Tales From The Heart
by InternationalChocolate
Summary: Oneshot requests by you for pairings you want to see! Latest Pairing:MalxCarlos Next Pairing: LonniexJay
1. MalxBen

Mal noticed that most of her female classmates doodle their crushes names on their school supplies when they weren't paying attention in class.

She had taken to drawing the Fairy Godmother's wand, and occasionally, herself holding.

But after the Tourney games and the spontaneous musical number, Mal had, to her horror, caught herself writing Bens name with little hearts around it in her notebooks.

This wasn't her. She couldn't really be turning into a prissy pink princess that fawns over boys, right?

She was Mal, daughter of Maleficent, evil, cruel and rotten to the core. She didn't get crushes, especially not on the future king.

In her mind, a little voice reminds her that atleast she knew he liked her back, courtesy of a love potion.

Was he doodling her name in his notebooks? With little hearts and everything? She wondered.

No. Stop it. You are here to get the wand and nothing else, okay? Mal chided herself.

You can't afford to lose focus, okay? Especially not by looking at his golden hair, or getting lost in his beautiful eyes.

Mal! What are you doing! These are not your thoughts! Someone must of cured me, she reasoned. Yeah, that's it, someone cursed me to think these thoughts, or slipped me a love potion when I wasn't looking.

Yes, that makes sense, much more sense then me having a crush on someone.

Besides, crush or not, you're going to betray all of Auradon in the end. And let loose an isle full of villains….

Is it worth it?

No, this place is rubbing off on me. As soon as classes are over I'm going to take a walk to clear my head. And strategize for the coronation.

In this world, I do not end up with a happily ever after with a prince. My happily ever after is ruling the world with an iron fist b my mother's side.

That's all I ever wanted, not Ben or a relationship with him.

(right?)

 **Hello! So, I'm going to be doing this where I write oneshots ( and/ or occasionally two shots) about pairings you suggest! And all you need to do is review/ PM me, an I'll add it too my to write list.**

 **This is just one that I cooked up in my brain that's Mal x Ben in a way.**

 **Here is what you need to do to get a oneshot!**

 **In a review/ Pm put:**

 **Pairing or multiple pairings:**

 **Promt or Basic idea:**

 **Something you want to happen at one point in the story: (this one is optional)**

 **Most oneshots are probably going to be longer than this one.**

 **That's all! I'll put your name in the story as to who gave the request (unless you want to remain anonymous if you Pmed me.)**

 **One last thing, since I just did a Mal x Ben, my next one is not going to be a Mal x Ben, so keep that in mind.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. JayxLonnie

**Pairing: JayxLonnie ( Can be seen as romantic and platonic)**

 **Requested by: DragonEmperor999**

If you were to ask Jay what his least favourite class was, he would not hesitate when answering with History.

Jay felt the past was the past, if it happened a 100 years ago, why do you need to now it? And how was it really going to help him today?

Because as far as he was concerned, history wasn't going to save his life.

But for the moment, he was stuck with it. And had to put up with it and stupid homework and stupid assignments.

Speaking of stupid assignments, Jay had been up all night finishing one about the first kingdom to use something and someone's name theory, and how it worked and differs from today's something and someone's name.

And if he didn't get at least a B+, he was going to punch the teacher's lights out.

But when he got to the classroom, his peers were just standing along the walls, an the desks were definitely not how they were when he left yesterday.

At the front of the room, his history teacher was sitting at his desk, presumably doing a head count.

"Now that everyone is here, I can explain. A couple of my other classes are doing paired assignments, so I thought it would be easier to out the desks like this for all my classes. And I am the one assigning your seats." He added, when it looked like everyone was ready to jump up and nab the seat next to their friends.

Wonderful, none of my friends are even in this class Jay thought to himself, already knowing that this was not going to end well.

The teacher began listing off pairs, and by the time he got to the middle row, Jay had tuned him out.

"Starting the third row, Jay you will get the far seat." The teacher instructed and Jay trudgds over to the seat.

At least I get a window seat he mused.

"Next to you is, ah! Here we go. Lonnie, your next to Jay." He instructed.

Wonderful, now I am never going to be able to zone out in class ever again, he complained silently.

"Now, I'm behind on some grading, so I'm going to let you use this period to finish up your assignments, you can hand them in tomorrow. If your done with your assignments, talk quietly with the person next to you, might as well get to know them, your stuck with them for the rest of the year." The teacher explains before sitting down to get to work.

Jay was just about ready to chuck his stupid textbook at the teachers face. He stayed up all night, for nothing!

Instead he chose to stare out the window, and willed time to go faster so he could get out of here.

" Are you even listening!" he heard the girl next to him say, exasperated and angry.

"No not really, did I miss something? " Jay asked, turning to face the pretty girl.

" Yes, I asked you a zillion questions and all you did was stare out the window." She sighed.

" Well, Lonnie right, ask me anything and I'll answer." He responded.

"Okay, why were you staring out the window?" she asked.

"Because I hate history. Answer me this, why aren't you shunning me like everyone else in school?"

"Because I make my own choices about people, not what everyone tells me to think. Why do you care?" Lonnie answered, and brushed some hair off her shoulder.

"Because I was wondering. Contrary to popular belief, its not a crime." Jay sayid, and Lonnie laughed, and that made him smile.

"True. What kind of music do you like?" she questioned.

"Rap, RB and Hip Hop. That sort of thing. You?"

"Actually, the same. That kind of music is my life." Lonnie admited.

"Oh, cool. Favourite sport?"

"I love martial arts. And I'm going to take a wild guess and assume yours is Tourney?"

Jay laughed quietly. "Yep, you got me."

"You are really good at it." She complimented.

"Thanks, I'm guessing you can beat anyone's butt at martial arts?" he asked.

"I suppose, I haven't had a lot of people challenge me." She admitted, before continuing. "But you are really good at tourney; did they have it back on the isle?"

Jay tenses, trying to figure how to answer that. Lonnie noticed that immediately and retracted her question. "Sorry, I should have known that was a tough subject." She apologized.

"It's fine, really. But no, we didn't have Tourney. We had, different ways of training I guess." He replies.

"Oh… I think I understand. Do you want to talk about something else."

"That would be better." Jay agreed.

The two ended up talking the entirety of that period, only stopping when the bell rang.

"It's actually been really nice talking to you." Lonnie smiled as the two walked towards the door.

"It really has, can I see you again soon?" Jay asked her, as he held open the door.

"Totally. See you later!" Lonnie said as she walked away.

Jay had a feeling that he was going to start liking history class a whole lot more from now on.


	3. BenxCarlos

**Pairing: Ben x Carlos**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Alternate Universe (Not in canon)**

It had taken working with him, a tourney match and a spontaneous sing along for Ben to get Carlos to go on a date with him, along with a love potion that Ben knew nothing about.

So for all that work that went into it, Ben had to make sure this first date went perfectly, or else he would never win the villain's heart.

Carlos, on the other hand, was anxiously pacing the dorm room he shared with Jay, tearing his hair out from worry, while the other boy sat back and watched the train wreck happen."

"What if he decides he doesn't actually like me halfway through? Or the love potion wears off? What if he wants to kiss me?" Carlos gasps, whirling around to face his friend. "Help me Jay!"

Said friend simply laughed. "Dude, you'll be fine. Just act cool, be grateful, compliment him, and keep anything you don't like to yourself. I would also say get flowers, but I don't think Ben would be into that, unlike the lovely ladies I've seen."

Carlos paused. "Like that Calista chick you've been drooling over?"

"No. Maybe. Doesn't matter."

The smaller boy raised an eyebrow "Are you sure cause-"

Jay quickly interrupted. "Do you really think Ben will like what you are wearing?"

Carlos gasped looking down. "You are completely right. I need to change right now." He then practically raced to his closet.

His friend snickered. "Sucker."

Exactly one hour later, there was a knock at the villain's door. Carlos immediately froze in spot. "He's here."

"Just remember what I said, but it's also not an actual date, the one that matters to us is the coronation, just make a good impression. No pressure." Jay advised.

"Right, no pressure." Carlos recited, before he went and opened the door.

"Hey. You look awesome, I love the shoes.." Ben complimented, Carlos ducked his head, face burning and smiled.

"Thanks, you too."

"So, I was planning on showing you somewhere, its not too far from here, just a short walk. Is that okay with you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, let's go." The two boys began to walk down the hall together, when Jay poked his head around the door and sang.

"Have fuuun!"

Carlos turned his head and shot him a glare, before he returned his attention to the boy beside him.

The two talked and laughed as Ben lead them through the forest that rested next to Auradon Prep.

" And that's when I said, so you really are a fish?" Ben concluded his story to Carlos's laughter. Ben smiled to himself, he found that he really liked Carlos's laugh. To him it was kind of adorable.

That's when aloud howl cut through the air, and it seemed to come from a short distance from where the two stood. Carlos immediately stopped laughing.

"W-What was t-that?" Carlos questioned, looking around for the source.

"That? That's just a wolf or two close by. It-" Ben tried to explain, but to no avbsil.

"Wolves? Wolves! Ahhhhhhh!" Carlos screamed, sprinting down the trail as faster then Ben had ever seen anyone run in his life.

"Carlos! Carlos wait up!" Ben called, racing after him.

When he finally caught up to the smaller boy, Carlos had made his way up a rather large tree, clinging to it for dear life.

"Carlos,there you are!"

"Ben hide! The wolves are going to eat you!" he hisses, whipping his head from side to side, nervously watching for the 'evil' animals.

"Carlos, it's alright. Wolves aren't going to bother us, they are usually active at night. We have nothing to worry about, so you can come down now." Ben explains, doing his best to remain calm and not start laughing.

Carlos visibly relaxed. "Oh, okay. Hold on."

He moved around for a minute, and Ben looked down at the dirt he was standing on, hopping that this date wasn't going to get any worse.

"Ben?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"I can't get down."

"Oh. That's a problem."

Ben thought for a minute, looking at the branch Carlos was on.

"Maybe if you hand from the branch, you'll be able to touch the branch below it, and then you can start climbing down." He suggested.

"Are you sure that will work?"

"It should."

"Okay then." Carlos sat down on the branch, gripping it tightly in his hand and edged himself off, so that he was hanging. Very carefully he stretched himself down, but as he did so he lost his grip and came pluumeting back down to the ground.

"Ah!" yelled Carlos.

"Gah!" yelled Ben when Carlos landed on him.

"I'm alive?" Carlos asked cautiously, " I;m alive!" he cheered.

"Thanks for the soft landing." He said to Ben who was sprawled on the ground.

" No problem." He wheezed, as Carlos got up, and he pulled himself off the ground.

"We're not far from where we are going. C'mon." Ben saiud, taking Carlos's hand and ran down the trail.

" Ben it's fine you-woah." Breathed Carlos, as he took in the lake and pavilion picnic Ben had prepared.

" It's the enchanted lake, I thought you would like it. There's a bunch of food too, and don't worry, most of it is chocolate." Ben laughed.

Things seemed to go smoothly from then on, Ben got Carlos to open up, although at one point he had to wade into the lake to rescue the (thankfully water proof) picnic basket. He felt a lot more alert after, but he choked that up to the cold water, not like he had been given a love potion.

"So, wolves aside, how does this rank of the scale of first dates?" Ben asked, praying he had done well enough for Carlos to love it, and possibly, him too.

" To be honest I….Ben?"

"What?" he looked at him alarmed and anxious. He hated it, ben thought miserably.

"Theres a bear."

"What?" Ben looked at him.

Carlos raised a shaking finger, and he looked where he was pointing. Sure enough, there was a very large brown bear, coming towards them slowly, looking very, very hungry.

"Get up and back away from the food, very, very slowly. Don't take anything with you." Ben whispered.

Carlos got up, shaking like a leaf, and reached for Ben's hand, before the two of them backed away, keeping an eye on the bear. Once they were out of sight, the two started to run all the way back to the school.

When they reached the school, both of them went dead silent, gasping for air. Ben had about a million thoughts racing through his head, but only said something when they were outside Carlos's door.

" I am so sorry, this was a horrible date, and I can understand if you want to never see me again and not go to the coronation and-" Ben rambled on, apologizing for every little thing that went wrong.

"Hey, it's fine. I actually had a great time. I'll still go to the coronation with you. I don't blame you for anything, although you owe me another date now, okay?" Ben nodded, not able to form any words.

"Awesome. See you later." Carlos turned, and hesitated, before he turned back and kissed Ben's cheek, before disappearing into his room.

And the future Prince stood there, and forgot who he was and what the name of his country was, and replayed those two seconds in his head.


	4. BenxEvie

**Pairing: Ben x Evie**

 **Suggested by Skatergirl**

 **AU setting (Non-Canon)**

"As you've probably learned by now, tommorow is National Good and Kindess day, where we go the extra mile to be good and wonderful people, and have fun celebrating it. And at Auradon Prep, we celebrate by holding a dance."

"Finally, we're going to do something fun." Mal said, leaning back in her chaior.

"Do you remember the last dance we went to at Dragon Hall?" Carlos turned to Jay.

The taller boy nodded. "They never did get all the glitter off the floor."

"It wasn't glitter. It was magic powder without the magic." Mal defended.

"Suure. And Jay over here isn't a thief; he just picks things up and forgets to put them back." Carlos laughed, and Jay smiled.

Evie had been quiet during all of this, she was picturing herself dancing with the prince of her dreams. Imagine, getting a prince to confess his love to her at the dance, she thought giddly of how proud her mother would be.

"However, we have some rules that apply to dances. And I thought I should go over the rules." explained Fairy Godmother

"Rule? For a dance?" Carlos asked.

"Of course, but don't worry there is not many, and if you pay attention, your welcome to go to the dance." their teacher responded.

Evie was lost in her own imagination, staring into Prince Ben's eye, as he presented her with a beautiful necklace and asked her to the dance. And of course she would say yes, she already had a dress she could wear, and the two of them would light up the dance floor, be the power couple of Auradon, laughing and dancing the night away. Oh, the look on Aurdey's face would be priceless, perhaps Evie might accidently pour juice down the front of her dress if she insults her or her friends.

"Evie! Can you please give me the rules that i just went over, and speicfically explained that unless you know them, your not going to the dance. And no helping her."

"Uh... I don't know. I'm sorry." Evie stammered.

"i'm sorry too Evie, but you can;t go to the dance and set a bad example."

"Don't we do that already." Mal pointed out.

"Mal, please, there will be no ifs and or buts on the matter. Class dismissed." the headmistress said, and walked out the door of the classroom.

"Sorry." Mal sighed, and picked up her stuff.

"It's alright. You guys go ahead and gget ready. Din't let me stop you from having a good time." Evie said, and forced a smile.

Mal looked like she was about to protest, but decided agianst it and walked out with Carlos and Jay.

Evie sighed, and collected her stuff, her dreams of a dance with a prince falling to pieces.

"Hey Evie! I was hopping to find you." came a voice from the door. Evie's heart fluttered as she turned around to see the smiling face of Prince Ben, which brought a small smile back to her features.

"Hi Ben," she said quietly, clasping her hands together.

"So, I was wondering- if you didn't already have one and you wouldn't mind, and I;m sorry its so late but I had to work up the courage to ask, do you want to go to the dance with me?" he rambled.

Evie's heart exploded with happiness, onl to deflate almost immediately.

"I would love too, but I wasn't paying attention in class, so I'm not allowed to go. I"m sorry, but you should still go anyway." Evie explained wistfully.

"Oh." was his only respose, and walked up closer to the girl." If that's the case, then I will keep you company."

"No, you don't have to, go have fun." Evie protested, but her heart wasn't in her words, instead it was beating as fast as Carlos running away from a dog.

"I'll have fun right here instead, with a pretty girl to laugh the night away. I don't know about you, but that sound alot more appealing to me then a dance." he replied, taking Evie's hand in his own, and brought it up to kiss it.

Evie blushed, and smiled at the prince.

Who needs a dance anyway?

 **Something I forgot to mention, I have not read the prequel book yet, so keep that in mind when you send in requests. Also, I'm sorry this took so long, I didn't have a lot of motivation the past little bit, but now I am back so keep sending in requests!**


	5. DougxEvie

**Pairing: Doug x Evie**

 **Suggested By: Venturian Girl**

 **Canon Universe**

 **(I am aware Dopey didn't talk, but for the purposes of this story, he will.)**

The car ran down along the twisting road, which would eventually curve into a forest, where Evie couldn't help but feel was where she would die. She was shaking like a leaf, holding onto her purse for dear life as a million thoughts raced through her head, each worse than the last.

Doug glanced at his girlfriend as the car followed the road. " Are you okay?"

"No, not really. I'm meeting your dad Doug, and you know who my mother is, which is something none of your uncles will like because everyone knows how close they are to Snow White. Do you remember how Audrey's grandmother reacted? They will hate me." She said, worries and fears all tumbling out of her.

Sub consciously, she dug her magic mirror out of her purse and checked for wrinkles, as some habits stay with you even after you've done everything to not.

"My dad won't hate you. He is a little, uh, absent minded sometimes, but he's not one to hate someone based on who their parents are. Besides, both my family reunion and our first anniversary is coming up next month, it's high time you at least met my dad." Doug reassured her, watching ahead for animals as they came closer to the forest.

"I know, I just can't help but imagine all these things going wrong." Evie admitted while they turned the bend and started down the bumpy road into the forest.

"Then start imagining things going right."

"Oh." She said quietly, gaze dropping to the floor and her adorable light blue flats with a small bow on the side. It took her a moment, but she began picturing acceptance and kindness from her boyfriend's father

Soon they entered a small village in a large clearing situated with small houses, small shops. Doug took a right pulling into a smaller clearing off the large one. There, seven houses were lined up in a semi-circle.

"Here we are." Doug said, pulling in front of one, oddly painted yellow on one side and orange on the other.

"Will anyone see me?" she questioned and tentatively opened the passenger door.

"No, all the others are at the mine; it is Dad's day off. The only people who might be here is some of the younger kids and their nanny."

"Okay, and do you mind me asking why two different coats of pain?"

"Oh yeah, he hired two painters to paint the house, but gave them two different paint colours. They didn't notice until after they finished. It grew on us, so we never changed it." Doug explained, as he fished for his keys and unlocked the door.

"I'm home Dad! And I have company!" Doug called.

"Coming" his father called back, racing down the stairs. He looked a lot like his son, same facial structure, same blonde hair.

"It's good to see you, after this I'll have to wait until school ends am I right? Oh, and you must be the one Doug convinced to pretend to be his girlfriend." He said and walked to the teens.

"Dad!" Doug protested.

"Kidding. You are Evie right? It's nice to meet you, I'm Dopey. I've almost finished dinner, so Doug can show you around the house while I finish up." He walks back towards the kitchen, before he paused mid step.

"Dinner, Dad. You were finishing Dinner." Doug sighed.

"Thanks!" Dopey responded, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Like I said, he's absent minded anyways, I'll show you around." Doug said, and Evie nodded, words falling in her mouth, not making a sound.

Doug showed Evie around, giving her the full extent of the place. The living room, dining area and kitchen were all on the first floor, while the bathroom, Doug's room, master and guest bedroom were all located on the second floor.

"And that's the entire house." Doug concluded as they walked back down the stairs.

" In the nick of time too, dinner is prepared." Dopey called.

The three sat down at the old oak table next to the wall, to a feast of salad, bread and mashed potatoes awaited them, and each had spring water in a tall clear glass.

After the first few bites, Evie cleared her throat. "This is delicious." She complimented.

"Thank you, I'm sorry that there is no meat, after Snow White I learned not to serve meat to new guests." He laughed. "Anyways, do you have any interesting stories from your time at Auradon Prep?"

The teens shared a look, before Evie tentatively opened her mouth. "We have a few."

There they sat, swapping stories and laughing. Evie told stories of their time at school, carefully avoiding the ones that brought up her heritage and the isle of the lost, and Dopey told stories from both his and Doug's childhood, with the occasional help from the latter when he forgot what he was saying.

When dinner was eaten and the apple pie for desert was gobbled down to crumbs, the three continued to talk for a little while, before Doug and Evie sadi they had to get Evie back home.

Dopey followed them to the door. "You really are an intelligent and kind person Evie."

"Thank you." She responded, not believing her luck, the topic of parents hadn't been brought up once.

"Where do you get it from? Don't believed I asked, but who are your parents?"

Evie froze, and Doug muttered something under his breath.

"The Evil Queen." She said quietly.

"Who?" questioned Dopey, and leaned forward.

"The Evil Queen. I renounced evil, but she is still my mother." Evie said with more confidence.

Dopey froze, but started moving again moments later. "Oh, okay. Makes sense. Anyways I hope you two have a great rest of the year, and Evie, you can come visit anytime, okay?"

Doug and Evie looked at each other in confusion, but didn't comment on it. They said their goodbyes, got into Doug's car, and set back out for Auradon Prep.

"I had fun, your dad is really nice, and he took it really well."

"That's great, but to be honest I think he just forgot who the Evil Queen was."

 **Sorry for the wait! It took me a bit to get some ideas for this. I will try to be faster!**


	6. CarlosxJane

**Pairing: CarlosxJane  
Requested By: DragonEmperer999and (just the pairing) J'OTPs  
Canon universe**

"Carlos! Carlos wait up!" a voice called.

Great, he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, because he was in a very bad mood. A very, very, bad mood.

"Carlos, it's Jane! Please stop going so fast." she called, at the sound of her name he slowed, continuing to walk along the side of the lake.

The girl finally caught up, her hair done with what was probably Mal's magic, and while she did look great Carlos kind of liked her regular hair a bit better. Even though he would never say it out loud.

"Hey Jane." he said, eyes downcast and a frown on his face, part of his hair falling, having lost the hair gel's grip.

"I saw what happened...I can't believe they would do that. I'm so sorry." Jane said softly.

What had happened? Some idiots had gotten mad that Carlos had defended his friends (making fools of them while he was at it), and decided to spray a letter onto the schools mutt, addressed to the most likely person to find him and the person who cares about that dog the most. It had said some very hurtful things, things that should not have been said by 'good people'.

"I'm fine, it's Bud I'm worried about. Jay's giving him a bath, he told me to go cool off and think of a way to get them back." he said, voice sharp. "If he gets sick those idiots are in for a world of pain."

"Why don't you tell my mother? She'd set them straight and you won't have to hurt them." she suggested.

"No. That's not how we do things. We don't tattle to the authorities. We give them a real reason to never do it again."

"Oh."

"But then again, we didn't even have authorities on the isle. unless you count Mal's mom, who's more interested in maintaining evil." Carlos continued, recounting his memories in his head.

"Oh."

Suddenly Carlos realized Jane probably didn't want to hear this, and most likely was frightening her if he retold ih his best stories from when he was younger, she hadn't grown up in a lawless place like the isle. She was so nice. And that was why he hoped Jane never had to go to the isle. Not only because nice people don't belong on the isle, it was she'd get trampled on because of it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. "

"No, it's fine..." Jane trailed off as they continued their walk around the edge. " It's just that I haven't really met anyone who challenged the rules here. It's nice to talk to someone with a different opinions and views on the world. I mean, as much as lots of people might like to think it is, Auradon isn't perfect. It's a bold statement, I know but, if anyone else ever finds out I think that I'd be in so much trouble."

"Hey...maybe your not like the others. I could see that. You're you. I kinda like that" he admitted, and hoped he wasn't blushing.

"So are you. You're different to. But in a good way." Jane agreed, cheeks turning pink.

"Hey, maybe we can be us. Not heroes, not villians. Us." Carlos suggested, even though a nagging voice in the back of his mind said that could never happen, as the kids from the isle were here for one thing and one thing only. The rest of him told that voice to shut up and enjoy this moment alone with Jane.

"I'd like that." She leaned forward, Carlos took her hand and stepped back ... Falling straight into the lake.

The two were instantly soaked, but as the water was that deep, they were able to sit up quickly. Carlos decided to focus on Jane and not on the fact he ruined his extra jacket.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. But that didn't really go as planned."

"No. no it did not."

 **Apologizes for it being so short, I just really wanted to update this story. Another note, I'll start going on a schedule of updating once or twice a week, probably on Saturday. I hope. *Shamelessly self-advertises my other descendants story Once Upon a Childhood* XD  
Bye for now!**


	7. DougxEvie 2

**Pairing: DougxEvie**

 **Request by: UnwiseOne**

 **Canon Universe**

"Can you believe all of the stuff he's cramming into one test?" Doug says, holding his massive textbook as the two walk down the hallway.

"I know, I can't believe he expects us to study all that in a week!" Evie says in disbelief.

"Hey,we might be able to study better if we were to study together?" he suggests sheepishly.

"Of course! How about tomorrow after I help Mal get ready for here date, so around 12:30?" she suggests.

He nods vigorously." Sure. Anything you want. I'll see you then!

Evie was sitting in front of Mal, taking a light blush to her cheeks, gently brushing with precise strokes.

"So, do you have any plans today? Mal asks, careful not to move her mouth too much.

"Well, after I make you drop dead gorgeous, I'm going to study with Doug for an upcoming test."

"Ooh, someone has a date!" Mal smiles. Evie almost dropped her brush, her cheeks going beet red.

"No! It's not like that! I like Chad, remember!" she cries, ignoring the little voice in her head reminding her that she hadn't thought about Chad up until this point, only on the upcoming studying with Doug.

"Oh." Mal says, folding her arms and leaning back. "I see the differemce. Your going on a _study date._ Mal says smugly.

Evie put her face in her hands, not wanting her friend to see how her face was burning up." No. We are going, as two friends, to the library to work on a test. You are the one going on a real date."

Mal frowned. "It's not a real date, he asked me because of the love potion we gave him." she responds.

"You are certainly not treating it like that." Evie says, looking up with a playful smile on her face.

"Oh shut up!" Mal cries, her turn to blush and playfully hits Evie's shoulder.

"Now, are we done talking so I can get back to your make-up?" she asks.

"Yes. But teasing you is just so much fun." Mal says, sitting up straight again.

"Just for that I'm making sure you look like a clown." Evie says indignantly.

Mal gasps. "You wouldn't!"

She smirks. "Try me."

Mal groans. "Fine. I will stop teasing you for the rest of the day, but I hope you know that this isn't over."

Evie hummed, switching over to her eyeshadows, debating between a few shades of purple.

Evie hadn't stopped pacing the room since Mal left. She had changed twice, redid her hair and almost went with a million pounds of make-up on before reducing it to some simple eyeshadow.

It is not like she was meeting with a Prince, she chided herself, it's just a friend. Just Doug.

That didn't stop her heart skipping a beat when she heard a knock at her door. Grabbing a notebook , textbook and a pen, she opened the door to reveal a smiling Doug.

"Let's get studying!" she cheered, making Doug laugh. As they walked down the hallway, she couldn't deny that she was fill with giddiness, something she hadn't felt on any previous real dates.

 **Hi! Sorry for the long delay. Life. You know? Anyway this is a bit on the short side, so sorry about that! Because of my now back to back of the same pairing, the next chapter will be a CarlosxJane, and then a BenxMal andDogxEvie. A little bit of repetition as you just read the latest CarlosxJane last time but I write what you people want to see! In other news, I am considering writing a oc descendants fic if anyone is interested. (Probably no one :/)I hope you enjoyed, and please check out my latest descendants oneshot, In a land far far away!**


	8. CarlosxJane 2

**Pairing: CarlosxJane**

 **Requested by: Texgleek15**

 **Canon Universe**

Prejudice never truly dies, especially after merely a month or two. And it might not still thrive out in the open, but in the pockets inside people, even those with well intentions. Especially with the; let the villain children intermingle and date with the kids at Auradon prep, but oh if they come near my kid I will destroy them!

Especially when dealing with an overprotective mother, who also happens to be headmistress. And after hiding a relationship for fear of separation (and possibly detention) for over a month, they talked one night over text, and fearfully decided that it would be for the best to let her mother know.

The they in question? Jane and Carlos. Fairy godmother, Headmistress and occasionally Mom as she was referred too, had a rule about dating. Going to a dance with someone is fine, as long as mom approves, and anything beyond that is not okay if she didn't approve.

Once or twice she off handedly asked about who wouldn't be okay to date.

Her mother would rattle off stereotypes or a couple of names ( most of which Jane disliked anyway), and eventually got to the delicate topic of the Isle natives.

"It's not that I don't like them, but they still have things to learn and I don't want to see you get hurt. But it's not like they are bad people though. Give them a year or two.

They couldn't wait a year. Suspicions would arise, and someone else would tell Jane's mom before them. And then they would be in a whole lot of trouble.

The final bell rang, and teens started streaming out from the classes, loud chatter started up, making trying to talk to anyone not immediately beside you nearly impossible.

Carlos stuffed his hands into his pockets, searching the crowd for the familiar face that was Jane.

She saw him, casually separating herself from her friends and slowly making her way through the crowd, the practiced dance they had been doing for so long.

"You ready?" he asks quietly, resisting the urge to take her hand.

"I don't think I will ever be ready." she replies, wringing her hands.

As the crowd started to file off, the two of them walked towards the goodness class, where Jane's mother sat at her desk. The two walked into the classroom, knowing it was now or never.

"Mom..." Jane said softly. Carlos pushed her forward gently, stopping a few paces back.

"Mom?" she asked again, much more confident this time.

Her mother hummed, looking up from her work. "Oh! Jane, Carlos. What can I do for you two?"

"I-we, have something to tell you."

She sat up straighter, suddenly slightly more alarmed.

"Yes dear? You can tell me."

"Carlos and I are... dating."

The range of emotions that went through her face went from shock to surprise to thinly veiled anger.

"Jane, I don't think that you are thinking this through. It's not that you can't have a boyfriend, it is just that maybe you should take a moment to think about how you really feel." the older woman tried to reason.

"And I have Mom. Multiple times. Carlos is really sweet."

"But darling, maybe you should wait a little. You might be rushing into this, and he still needs time."

"Why? You have seen the great stuff that those four have done!"

" I just don't want to have to watch you suffer."

"You don't understand Mom, just listen for a minute." Jane pleads, glancing back at Carlos, who's face was showing the defeat that seemed eminent.

"But it take more then a few months to erase years-"

"So that is what it is. You don't want me to date him because he is a villian kid. They are on the road to good, they can date good kids, just as long as it's not me! What happened to giving everyone a chance?"

"And, with all due respect miss, I am not going to break her heart for fun. I'll try not to hurt her, and I am trying very hard to be good." Carlos adds, looking hopeful.

Jane's mother sighed. Looking at the two hopeful teens, a couple of things were evident in her mind. They really liked each other, they put out some strong points, and there wasn't much of a reason to keep them apart. And they were teenagers, and she above all else knew that if you were to forbid something, they were likely to do it anyway.

"I suppose, that their is nothing wrong with you two dating." she admits. The two teens looked like they were about to cheer.

The fairy leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands."Now, who wants to tell me how long you have been keeping this from me."

The two froze, and she knew she immediately that this was going to be an interesting answer.


	9. BenxMal and DougxEvie

**Pairing: BenxMal and DougxEvie**

 **Requested by: Lele1602**

 **Canon Universe**

If you were to look at the thoughts going on in Doug's head, it would sound something like this: Crap oh crap, no no no no, I can't do this. Why does Evie have to be so pretty?

For you see, Doug was in a bad situation. He was pulling the bar down to secure him in his seat of the roller-coaster ride. A very tall roller coaster ride. One that advertises about being the scariest and best roller-coaster in all of Auradon.

And unfortunately for him, he was scared of heights, scary things and roller-coaster.

He had tried to explain to the others that he didn't want to go on it. But Evie was so excited and she was smiling and Doug really liked her smile and the next thing he knew they were first in line to get on.

"You ready?" Evie asked, leaning over as much as the bar would allow her too.

I will never be ready. "Yep."

"This seems so exciting doesn't it? don't you just love roller-coasters?"

Not in the slightest. "I like them. I prefer playing carnival games though."

"Oh, those are fun, do you want to do them after while Mal and Ben go in the Haunted Tunnel?"

"Oh, yeah, totally." Thank you, thank you, he didn't have to go in that thing. If there was one thing Doug hated more then roller-coasters , it was Haunted anything.

Mal, who was in the cart in front, leaned back. "Can you imagine how much fun it would have been if they had a carnival back on the isle?"

"Oh, totally! We would have destroyed it in minutes." Evie laughs, leaning forward, engaging in a nostalgic conversation, until the drone of the rollercoaster starting up pressed in excitement.

As they climbed steadily up into a tunnel so dark you couldn't see where the drop was. Doug prepared himself.

Then they entered to tunnel. He swallowed, preparing into the scream.

They dropped.

Peple screamed in joy and surprise. Doug forgot, stunned in fear.

Wind whipped at them, hair flying and someone lost a hat.

Then they skyrocketed upward, moving toward the top of a loop, and for a precious minute they slowed right at the top, and if you were to look up you could see the ground below them.

And in an instant they were flying back down again, screeching to a halt at what seemed to be the end of a ride, before dropping once again. People were screaming and laughing now, Doug hadn't moved a centimetre during the entire ride, a wide eyed look plastered on his face.

Finally, finally, the ride ended, they reached a platform, and the bar lifted.

Ben, Evie and Mal were chatting animatedly as they walked away, Doug a few paces behind, jaw opening and closing, trying to find, any words at all to try and calm down.

Evie hung back as Mal and Ben started in the drection of the Haunted Tunnel.

" You okay?" she asks softly,lacing her hand in his.

"Perfectly fine. Absolutely. 100%. Can't be better." he murmurs.

She laughs softly. "If you says so." She kisses his cheek. "Want to go play some games?"

He nods, and she pulls him off towards them.

"Not a lot of people in line." Mal comments.

"Eh, getting scared for the fun of it has never been something a lot of people here find fun. But enough do, or get dared too and that is why it is kept around." Ben responds as they move forward.

"But this should be fun, I'd love to see what gets Auradon Kids shaking in there crowns." she smirks.

"Not a lot, to be honest. We are a very brave bunch." he says, folding his arms.

"Good. Then this must be a really good attraction."

The first couple of attempts to scare them had been laughable at best. They cracked some jokes before heading down further. But with each twist and turn, new jumpscare seemed to go downhill, or at least Mal thought so.

At each Ben jumped backwards, even letting out a little shriek once or twice. She tried not to laugh, really, she did, but it got out. A lot.

"You are laughing at me."

"What? Am not." she smiles.

"You just were." he states as they make their way towards the end.

"Not at you, but at the fact that the prince shrieks when a officer with handcuffs pops around a corner. Are you hiding something?" she says with a light tone to her voice, nudging him in the side.

"What? Me? Hiding something? We all know I can't lie."

"Touche." she smirks, picking up her pace, "But I'll walk ahead now, so you won't feel as scared.

She had barely taken a few steps when a green light shot on a wall where a familiar cruel smile greeted her. She stared at Mal, dressed all in black, her staff held tightly in tow hands.

Mal screamed, jumping backwards. The curse was gone, she was back to take revenge. Ben and her were dead. Maleficent was back in full glory, eyes glowing as she prepared her spell.

"Mal!" Ben exclaims, grabbing her arm as she stared at her mother, frozen in shock and horror. "It's fake. A statue. She's not real!"

She blinked a few times as the details truly sunk in. Maleficent wasn't moving, not gloating or taunting her, she hasn't even breathing. And, she thinks as the panic starts to ebb away, and if this were real, the spell would have activated and they would have been dead by now.

"Right. Yeah. I know." she speaks in fragments as she tries to get her mind to work again.

Ben leaned in, wrapping his arm around her. "Listen, you don't have to be afraid of her. She is gone, a lizard. No way she will ever hurt you, not if I am still breathing."

Giving one last look at the statue of her mother, she breathes. "You are right. I have nothing to be afraid of." She links her arm in his and smiles. "Lets finish this, it is probably one of the worst haunted tunnels I have ever been in.

"But you haven't been in any others?" Ben questions as they walk away, leaving the fear behind them.

Evie and Doug raced over to their friends, clutching their prizes tight to their bodies as the rain pours down.

"Ben! Mal! Finally! We've been waiting for you out here and now my hair is ruined!" Evie pouted, a joking light to her eyes.

"Sorry guys! When did it start raining?" Ben apologizes.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's blow this place before the rain blows us away!" Mal exclaims, and the four race towards the parking lot, where a dry, safe, not rollercoaster waited to take them home.

 **Hey! Sorry this took longer than expected, I was working on my other Descendants story, The Other Side, which I would appreciate if you checked out! Next up is MalxCarlos!**


	10. MalxCarlos

****Pairing: MalxCarlos****

 ** **Requested by:**** ** **loverandomfandoms and warrior 49er****

 ** **S**** ** **poilers for**** ** **Descendants**** ** **2****

 ** **Alternate Universe:****

 ** **Basically they don't realize Ben is spelled, and Uma decided to play things a little better and not be so obvious about everything****

* * *

He knocks softly on the door, incredibly quiet- like he doesn't want to startle her. But he knows she heard.

"E, I know you mean well but I'd like to be alone for a little bit." Her voice is strained, trying to keep it steady and her emotions bottled up.

"It's Carlos." he tries, wringing his hands together, leaning against the door. "Can I come in?"

"I don't need anyone's pity."

He sighs, leaning against the door. "I'm here as your friend Mal, you're hurting and that's ok. It'll help to talk it out. Can I please come in."

"No."

"Alright, fine. I won't come in." He says, sliding down the door to sit on the hardwood floor, his back leaning on the frame of the door. "I'll talk to you through the door." Carlos pauses, waiting for her to object, and decided to take the silence as cause to go on.

"Listen Mal, you have every right to be hurt. What Ben did to you was terrible. If he wasn't the prince I'd probably walked up and punched him." He could have sworn he could have heard a faint laugh, the sound bringing a slight smile to lips for a few seconds. "But you shouldn't waste tears on him. He doesn't deserve your sadness, he doesn't deserve you at all." Carlos paused to take a breath before the words started to tumble out. "Honestly Mal, I know you didn't feel like you were good enough for him or for auradon and tat you were corrupted and bad and terrible, but that's the biggest lie you've ever told. Because you are amazing and a natural leader and kind and funny and gorgeous and talented. You're amazing and the best friend anyone could ask for. You've saved Auradon twice now, and you weren't even born here. I could go on forever talking about how amazing and wonderful you are." Suddenly he's glad he was talking to her through the door because he is sure he is blushing very noticeably. And he knows the exact reason why.

The reason he could go on forever talking about the purple haired teenager was simple, he noticed everything about her, because he'd been crushing on her for what seems like forever. He couldn't really pinpoint where it began, it seemed like it had always been there in the back of his head. Always lingering, driving him absolutely insane. Watching Mal fall for Ben, and then these past six months of constant coverage of their relationship, was absolute torture. He had hoped that these feelings would go away but there they always were. And oh, how he wanted to tell her, but wouldn't. He couldn't! Not when she was dating the crown prince- when she was so happy. He wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Except it turns out she wasn't very happy at all.

"You'll find someone else. Someone who deserves you, who will be loyal and understanding and love you. Because you're extraordinary, everyone thinks so."

"And I know it must hurt, and you have every right to be hurt. But it might hurt less if you talk to me Mal. Please."he attempts, picking himself up off the ground.

At first there is nothing, just the dead silence he has been trying to fill. Then, there are soft footsteps.

And the door opens.

On the other side is Mal, her hair having fallen out of the braid Evie did for her. Her dress is wrinkled, and she blinks a few times as ears start slipping through. They're both quiet for a second, and he holds out his arms and she falls into them. Clutching his shoulders she lets out a strangled sob. And he holds her, quietly whispering whatever comforts he can think of. His heart betrays it's pace beginning to jump at their closeness, but he know this isn't the time. Right now, Mal needs him, and he knows he can suffer in silence for just a little while longer.

For her, he'd do anything.

* * *

 ** **So I'm back from the dead! I've watched Descndants 2 like 3 times and am really motivated to write descendants stuff! Please, please send in requests with the new characters! Just remember I'm able to turn down any requests I'm not comfortable with. I'm willing to write any type of pairing though, whether it be lesbian, gay or polyamorous, so ask away!****


End file.
